1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronically programmable read-only memories, and more particularly to memory with an embedded controller that allows the memory contents to be changed independently of, but without removal from, a system of which it is a component part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microprocessor-based systems and subsystems commonly employ a read-only memory (ROM) to store at least certain operating system routines. Within the last several years, new electronically programmable non-volatile memories have been developed and are in commercial use. These memories include various device technologies such as EEPROM, Flash, SRAM with battery backup or FRAM.
These new memory technologies offer a potential for in-system changes in the program stored in them. However, this potential has not been fully commercially realized because of the system overhead needed to take advantage of this potential.